


Uma Chance de paz para o futuro

by TheLife_ANGEL



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLife_ANGEL/pseuds/TheLife_ANGEL
Summary: Conta a história de como teria sido se os Elfos da Lua não  matassem o Rei e ao contrário teríam ajudado Callum e Ezran a devolver o ovo a Rainha Dragão
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 1





	Uma Chance de paz para o futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpe por qualquer erro ou mal escrita é minha primeira história

**CAPÍTULO** 1

Pov.Callum

Estava escuro na floresta parecia arrepiante à noite, com os termos encontrados está clareira, eu e Ezran estava fugindo ele estava lentamente demais por causa do ovo, não gosto de lembrar o momento

FLASHBACK ON

Estava procurando o Ezran para me desculpar por ter gritado quando vê migalhas de tortas de geleia no corredor que são pro quarto de Viren, ele não seria muito idiota de ir pra lar, sim ele seria, eu entre no quarto e não vi em nenhuma liga até que a pintura se abra e ele saia de lá 

Ezran oque você está fazendo aqui sabe oque Virem pode fazer com você se você vir aqui ~~ eu falei Callum você tem que ver isso ser sério por favor ~~ Disse Ezran, ele parecia muito mais apreensivo que o mesmo ~~ É bom que seja tão importante Ezran se Viren nos vir ~~ eu disse ~~ E é olha ~~ ele falou registrado para um ovo ?,Não pode ser dito o que destruiu ~~ Ezran não é o que eu penso que é ~~ Falei chocado ~~ Eu acho que ele está vivo escute ~~ Coloquei meu ouvido na casca e ouvi o batimento se ele está vivo para que Viren precisa dele é melhor eu falar com o papai ~~ Ezran coloca ele e bote nessa bolsa ~~ fala sobre como abrir e tirar roupas e livros ~~ Para quem você quer ouvir-lo ~~ Ele estava com uma cara assustada ~~ Ezran não você machuca-lo só vamos pegar-lo para o rei para provar o que é verdade ~~ Digo acariciando seu cabelo ~~ porque não chama-se pai-like-ia-querer-querer-saber-se ~~ Ele perguntou ~~ Vamos lo. . ~~ Escolher uma porta aberta corro com a porta aberta ~~ Vamos abrir a passagem você sabe o caminho para uma sala de trono ~~ Perguntar ~~ Sim está aqui ~~~ Falar virando em uma curva~~ Escolher uma porta aberta no corro com a porta aberta ~~ Vamos escolher a passagem que você sabe o caminho para uma sala de trono ~~ Perguntar ~~ Sim está aqui ~~~ Falar virando em uma curva~~ Escolher uma porta aberta no corro com a porta aberta ~~ Vamos escolher a passagem que você sabe o caminho para uma sala de trono ~~ Perguntar ~~ Sim está aqui ~~~ Falar virando em uma curva 

Para nossa sorte Ezran sabe para onde cada passagem desse castelo vai ele passa a maior parte do tempo as usando pra fugir das aulas e roubar tortas de geleia

Oque eu não esperava era que Viren também soubesse os caminhos e que ele estava nos seguindo

UM TEMPO DEPOIS

Finalmente havíamos chegado a sala do trono papai estava lá provavelmente me esperando,havia me chamado a pouco tempo e acabei me esquecendo por está procurando o Ezran 

PAPAI Olha oque nós encontramos ~~~Gritou Ezran já indo retirar o ovo da mochila

FLASHBACK Off

Logo depois disso Viren entrou pela passagem e enganou papai o fazendo se aproximar o bastante para le dar um golpe pelas costas só consegui tempo suficiente para tampar os olhos de Ezran para não deixá-lo ver nosso pai sendo assassinado na nossa frente,por puro impulso peguei Ezran e corri quando vi já estávamos na flores.....de repente esbarro com algo quando olho e vejo quem são e o medo cai sobre mim

POV.RAYLA

Eu havia estragado tudo Runaan está bravo comigo não havia matado como ele pediu e entreguei todos nós a missão havia fracassado então iremos partir era oque estávamos fazendo até um dois humanos esbarrarem em Runaan 

Quem são vocês só que estão fazendo aqui~~Ele disse já retirando a espada pronto para atacar se não tivessem um a boa resposta~~Nos só estava..~~O outro o interrompe dizendo~~Deixe que eu falo Ezran~~Então aquele é um dos príncipes~~Vocês foram enviados para matar nosso pai não é~~Ele pergunta~~Sim por que pergunta isso humano~~Runaan estava ficando com raiva dava pra ver só de olhar para o seu rosto~~Só acho que chegaram atrasados nosso pai já está morto~~Oque?Então o Rei já está morto mas se não fomos nós que o matamos quem foi~~Você mente humano não como o Rei está morto nos nem sequer entramos neste castelo~~Verdade eles devem estar mentindo tentando proteger o pai~~Ele está morto se vocês nos ajudarem a entregar ele de volta a mãe para pararmos está guerra me de Ele Ezran~~Ele pede para o pequeno príncipe eu não acredito no que estava vendo ele retirou um ovo de dentro daquela bolsa olhei para os outros todos estavam com a mesma cara dúvida e surpresa~~Esse é o ovo do Príncipe Dragão e queremos levá-lo de volta a sua mãe para parar esta guerra

Não vamos ajudar humanos nem sabermos se esse é realmente o ovo do Príncipe Dragão~~Falou Runaan~~E-Esse é realmente o ovo escute você ouvirá os batimentos~~Runaan aceitou e se pôs a ouvir o ovo~~Nós iremos levar o ovo e vocês ficaram em silêncio durante toda viagem~~Eu não acredito ele aceitou viajar com humanos ele vai na minha direção e falou no meu ouvido~~Rayla como falhou na sua última missão ficar de olho neles é sua nova missão não falhe nela também~~Ele confiou em mim novamente não posso falhar nessa missão

POV.CALLUM 

Consegui convencer eles a nos levar juntos Fiquei o tempo todo com Ezran do meu lado eu senti ele tremendo dava pra ver que ele também tava com medo de algo acontecer chamei ele pra conversar

Ezran como você está?~~Ele ainda parecia assustado por tudo~~Estou melhor mais o papai está mesm....~~Morto sim como falo isso pra ele~~Sim ele morreu mais ele não iria gostar que ficássemos chorando né~~Falei tentando animá-lo~~Verdade pelo menos vamos devolver o ovo ele ia gostar disso~~Isso é verdade se o papai soubesse que o ovo estava vivo ele teria devolvido ele sabe como é~~Sim ele teria vem vamos descansar já andamos muito eles também estão parando tome coma eu guardei algumas~~Falei sentando e le dando uma das suas tortas com gelei-a ele agradeceu e se pôs a comer uma ela se aproximou e sentou-se do meu lado é falou

Nós vamos dormi aqui hoje e amanhã iremos continuar e eu ficarei cuidando de vocês~~Do jeito que ela disse parece que não que ficar perto da gente ela se levantou e foi falar com os outros elfo eu peguei a bolsa e retirei a pedra primária desenhei as runas quando não estavam olhando e disse Aspiro e um vendaval se formou o que eu não esperava era que fizesse as folhas voarem para os outros e acabasse empurrando a Elfa e a fazendo cair fazendo todos eles me encarrar

Que legal Callum você fez mágica !! ~~ Ez falou animado enquanto o elfo com quem falava e estava com o ovo me chamou ~~ Você humano como conseguiu uma pedra primitiva ~~ Eu pensei que o mentor não seria a melhor idéia logo falou a verdade ~~ peguei quando fugi mas meu irmão da sala do nosso filho real era quem estava com ovo e quem matou nosso pai ~~ Percebe-se que havia falhado demais então me levantei e fui para mais perto de Ez no entanto estou olhando para bolsa onde estava o ovo todo o tempo era onde estava a carta que meu pai me deixou

  
CONTINUA?


End file.
